Don Juan de Marco
by ncis-boss-z
Summary: Tony compares himself to the legendary lover. He's changed over time. Lots of fluff, includes the song "Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?" by Bryan Adams from the movie 'Don Juan deMarco'. I'm horrible at summaries, good at stories, sorry!
1. Ya Know Who?

**Chapter One: Ya Know Who?**

**Disclaimer: I own naught but my lowly iPod…sniffle…oh I also own the plot and any new characters that may or may not (I haven't decided which yet) show up. No copyright infringement intended. DPB is an amazing man to whom I am eternally grateful for making this show!**

**A/N: Welcome to my newest story! Tony compares himself to Don Juan de Marco, the legendary Italian lover…it's gunna be good! I got the idea from the 1995 movie **_**Don Juan De Marco, **_**starring Johnny Depp and Marlon Brando and directed by Francis Ford Coppola. It was an amazing movie by the way, I highly recommend it! Read, review, and most importantly: ENJOY!**

"Ya know who I remind myself of?" Tony mused aloud, leaning back in his chair, eyes closed. He was supposed to be working on a report, but being Tony, he naturally wasn't doing what he was supposed to be doing.

"Who?" McGee humored him dully. As usual, McGee was being a good little worker and typing up his report.

"Don Juan de Marco, or Don Giovanni for my Italian heritage," Tony replied, eyes still closed.

He was now grinning at whatever he was seeing behind his eyelids as he made his comparison. McGee did not want to know what he was thinking about. Knowing Tony, it would make you want to tear your eyes out.

McGee scoffed, "You? Don Juan or Don Giovanni? Not likely."

Ziva was now curious, "Who is this Don Juan Giovanni man?"

McGee piped up, "I feel a movie reference coming on."

Fortunately, Tony's movie reference was cut off by an older male voice.

"Ah, a fine story," Ducky said from behind them.

They turned and Ducky joined them with Abby and Jimmy at his heels. Ducky sat in Gibbs' desk, looking in turn at each of the three agents. Jimmy stood behind him and Abby sat on the edge of McGee's desk. Tony had resumed a normal position in his chair upon hearing Ducky and all three were now listening intently.

"Don Juan de Marco- or Don Giovanni in the Italian versions- was a legendary Spanish lover. He supposedly seduced more than one thousand women and challenged their men. Legend has it that he killed one of the women's fathers in a duel and invited his ghost to dinner. The ghost accepted his offer. When he arrived, he offered Don Juan his hand and when Don Juan took it, he was ensnared in an icy grip, then leading Don Juan to Hell," Ducky explained.

Ziva looked curiously at Tony, a strange gleam in her dark chocolate eyes, "You have seduced over a thousand women?"

"If I have, would you be jealous?" he challenged, his green eyes meeting her brown ones.

She turned her nose up in an aristocratic fashion, "More along the waves of disgusted."

"Lines, Ziva. More along the lines," he corrected almost absentmindedly. "And for your information, it has not been a thousand. I was saying that I am an amazing lover, much like Don Giovanni."

"You'll be much like a dead man if your report's not finish," Gibbs growled from the balcony overlooking the bullpen.

Tony flew forward to his computer, furiously typing on the keyboard. "On it boss," he shouted up to his silver haired leader.

Gibbs shook his head and walked down the stairs. Tony was like a son to him. The whole team was like his family, but Tony was different. Tony looked up to Gibbs, followed his orders without question, and obeyed every one of Gibb's ridiculous rules. He was a good kid, sometimes he didn't do his work when he was supposed to and sometimes he was a little shallow, but he meant well. When he reached the bullpen, Abby threw her arms around him.

"Gibbs!" she shouted excitedly in his ear.

He patted her on the back, if Tony was his favorite son, she was his favorite daughter. She reminded him so much of Kelly: vibrant, energetic, loving, and full of life.

"Hey Abbs," was all he said, though he was wondering why the three scientists were interfering with his agents' work.

"Another random bug sweep," Ducky said, reading his mind. Gibbs nodded in understand.

"So boss, whatcha been up to with our lovely director?" Tony questioned. He soon felt a hand collide with the back of his head. "Never mind boss," he said quickly.

Ziva smirked behind her computer. Tony saw this and leered at her. Abby watched them with interest. McGee watched Abby. Jimmy watched Ducky talk to Gibbs. Jenny watched them all (especially Gibbs) from the balcony above. They were a sight. They bickered and fought, but they had each other's backs and they loved each other, each in their own particular way.

They sat around the bullpen for several hours, the agents doing paperwork on the case they just closed, the rest merely conversing and enjoying each other's company. Around nine o'clock, Tony was finished his report. McGee and Ziva had been working on theirs all along, so theirs had been done hours ago. Jenny had ordered pizza and Chinese to be delivered. Everyone was gone for the night, even the maintenance crew. Tomorrow was Sunday, and everyone had the day off. Jenny didn't even have any meetings. McGee and Abby had run to the convenient store to pick up a Caff-Pow! for Abby, and then the movie store to rent _Don Juan de Marco_ starring Johnny Depp. Ziva still thought he was a pirate, so Tony wanted her to see that he was just an actor who played a pirate amongst many other roles.

While McGee and Abby were out, Tony relocated to sit in front of Ziva's desk, and she eventually joined him. Jenny and Gibbs sat on the floor in front of Gibbs' desk. Ducky sat in Gibbs' chair and Jimmy pulled up a chair next to him.

Just as McGee and Abby returned, a delivery boy brought up the pizza and Chinese. Abby and McGee passed out everyone's food and sat down on the floor with their backs against the front of McGee's desk.

"I'm thirsty," Tony complained, halfway through his second slice of pizza.

Gibbs was too far away to smack him, so he contented himself with rolling his eyes and replying smugly, "Go get yourself something. And while you're up, get something for everyone. Take David with you."

Tony groaned as he hauled himself up off the floor. He offered his hand to Ziva, who took it, and he pulled her up. She brushed herself off, her hand tingling when he let go. The team watched as the two walked away.

"Good move, fearless leader," Abby said to Gibbs, winking at him.

He raised an eyebrow, "What? I can't even send two agents to get drinks anymore without the fear of them breaking any rules?"

"Oh, Gibbs, you know those two are meant for each other," Abby said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jenny nodded in agreement, "They do seem that way, Jethro, even if Abby and I are the only ones who realize it so far."

Ducky spoke up, "I realized it when Miss David joined our ranks all those years ago."

"Her first words to him were, 'Having phone sex?'" McGee laughed. Everyone buts Gibbs joined him.

"Well, they know what'll happen if they break any rules," Gibbs muttered to himself.

"And what is that Jethro?" Jenny laughed quietly, the others continued their conversation above them.

"I don't know yet, but they'll think it'll be bad," Gibbs replied.

Jenny raised a curious eyebrow, "And will it be?"

Gibbs shook his head, smiling, "Nah, if either one gets the guts to admit it, they don't deserve punishment. As long as they keep it professional at work, I'll pretend I don't know about it, at first."

Jenny laughed again and put her head on his shoulder. In a whisper so quiet he could've imagined it, she said, "I miss Paris."

"Me too, Jen, me too," he replied, putting his head on top of hers.

**xXx**

(Getting Drinks- Break Room- Tony and Ziva's POV) Tony and Ziva entered the dark break room. Ziva fumbled for the light switch while Tony tried to weave his way through the tables in the dark. Tony's attempt was futile, and he ended up hitting his shin on the sharp edge of the chair. As he let out a howl, Ziva found the lights. She flipped them on and quickly rushed to Tony's side.

"Are you okay?" she asked, kneeling beside him as he sat on the floor, clutching his leg.

He lifted the leg of his pants to inspect the damage. It was bruising already, but he didn't think anything was fractured or broken. He tried to stand, but couldn't put much weight on the leg.

"Could you help me up?" he asked Ziva, slightly discomfited.

She held out her hand and he grasped it tightly. She pulled him up with only a little bit of difficulty. He winced as he tried to walk. It may not be broken, but it hurt like all get out. Ziva put her arm around his waist to support him, and he put his arm around her shoulder, leaning on her slightly.

"Thanks, Zi," he smiled gratefully at her.

She shrugged, "No problem. But you might want to think next time you try to maneuver through chairs in the dark, yes?"

Tony nodded. They collected soft drinks for everyone and a coffee for Gibbs. Together they hobbled back to the bullpen.

**xXx**

(Bullpen- Tony and Ziva arrive- Everyone's POV) Tony and Ziva hobbled into the bullpen, nearly dropping the drinks as Tony tripped and almost fell. Ziva kept him steady. She sat him down at her desk.

"I told you Gibbs!" Abby shouted with delight.

Ziva looked bewildered, "You knew Tony would hurt himself on a chair in the dark? Why did you not tell me?"

Abby's smile fell, "So y'all aren't together?"

Tony spoke for the first time since they had returned, "What? Me and the crazy ninja chick? I think not!"

Hurt flashed in Ziva's eyes for a quick moment before fading, it was so subtle, anyone could have missed it. In fact, everyone did. Everyone that is, except Abby.

Ziva chuckled, "I would never be together with Tony."

The group nodded like they believed the two agents. Ziva excused herself to use the bathroom, Abby followed soon after.

Ziva stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, blinking back tears. She caught sight of Abby leaning against the door of one of stalls behind her. She wiped her eyes, hoping to hide it from Abby, but Abby was a hard person to hide emotion from. She pulled Ziva into a hug.

"Ziva, what's wrong? Did something happen between you and Tony?" Abby asked her friend.

Ziva shook her head, "I am being silly. I should have never let this happen again. If he is like this Don Juan, I would not be good for him."

A single tear escaped the corner of Ziva's eye and Abby caringly wiped it away.

"Tony is a good guy. He is rather like the Don Juan in the movie. You have to see how the movie ends to understand," she said smiling. "Now let's get you cleaned up."

Ziva nodded and turned back to the mirror. Abby pulled out mascara and lip gloss from her pocket. When she was satisfied with Ziva's makeup, the two women walked arm in arm out of the bathroom back to the bullpen.

**A/N: So, how do ya like it so far? I really loved the movie, and I just remembered how it ended, and I was like 'Oh my god! It's better than perfect if I can get it right!' so I hope I will be able to get it right, for everyone's sake. Please review and tell me what you think so far!**


	2. Movie in MTAC is Against the Rules

**Chapter Two: Movie in MTAC is Against the Rules, I'm Sure**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, yada, yada, yada!**

**A/N: Let's break a record for my shortest A/N ever! Please read, review, and enjoy! Yay!**

(MTAC)

"I'm blaming you, director, if I get in any trouble for this," McGee said, fidgeting with the complicated equipment.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "A movie in MTAC is against the rules, I'm sure, but I'm the director of NCIS. Blame me for whatever you'd like, just do it."

McGee pulled the movie up on the huge MTAC screen and joined Abby in the top row. The whole group only took up two rows in the middle section. Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee sat at the top, while Jimmy, Ducky, Jenny, and Gibbs sat in the row below them.

Ziva settled back into the comfortable chair and swayed her foot in time with the music playing as the movie began. It was in Spanish, so she understood it, and it was a beautiful song. Abby said the movie had a good ending, so she was anxious to see it and judge for herself.

McGee put his arm on the armrest between himself and Abby, drumming his fingers to the beat of the Spanish song, even though he didn't understand the words. She put her hand on top of his and laced her fingers into his. They smiled at each other in the dark, glad Gibbs couldn't see them. Then again, he and the director were getting kind of cozy.

Jenny leaned her head on Jethro's shoulder and he put his arm around her slim shoulders. They knew they weren't setting a good example for the kids by breaking one of the famous Gibbs rules, but they didn't care. Rule twelve was forgotten by both Jenny and Jethro the moment Jen mentioned Paris.

Tony shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The director was cozying up to Gibbs, Abby and McGee were holding hands in the dark, it was just too weird. He tried to concentrate on the movie, but his thoughts kept floating back to the bullpen several minutes earlier.

_Did you mean it when you said you don't want to be with Ziva?_ **Of course you did.** _But you didn't._ **Why would you want to be with her? She's crazy!** _But she's beautiful and crazy and amazing and your partner and you risk you lives for each other every day. _**You have a problem, there are doctors and medicine and everything. You're insane! **_Dr. Mickler doesn't think Don Juan's insane. _**How about a jolt back to reality?**_ No thank you._

A quiet voice ripped him violently from his thoughts.

"Tony, are you okay? You have been staring into space and muttering to yourself since the movie started," Ziva asked, a concerned look in her eyes.

Tony nodded, "I'm fine, just thinking."

Ziva bit her lip like she wanted to say something but chose not to. She turned back and focused her attention on the movie. Don Juan had just been washed ashore and was now staring up into the face of Dona Ana. Ziva sighed, the two made a beautiful couple. She watched them have a happy time together. She smiled to herself when the two pledged to always meet on the beach if they were separated and to never love anyone else. When Dona Ana left Don Juan alone on the beach after he told her how many lovers he had, she nearly cried. Her time in America had made her very soft.

By the end of the movie, when D. Mickler and his wife brought Don Juan to the island and he and Dona Ana met on the beach again, nearly everyone was asleep. Tony was still awake, because his thoughts wouldn't leave him alone. Ziva was still awake because she wanted to watch the movie. It did have a good ending. And hey, maybe Abby was right about Tony being like the Don Juan in the movie. Jeanne was his Dona Inez, the woman he loved first, but was not destined to be with. Who would his Dona Ana be though? Would he ever find her? She hoped he would. She hoped he would look far, maybe as far as the seat next to him.

"Tony, are you still awake?" she whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah," he whispered back. They shifted in their seats to face each other.

"Do you think we should wake the others?" she asked, trying to see the others in the dark.

"Nah," Tony replied. "Let them sleep, it's been a long week. What time is it?"

Ziva extracted her phone from her pocket and flipped it open to look at the clock. "A couple minutes past midnight," she told him.

"Hm," he muttered.

"I should be going," she said as she got out of her seat. She brushed against his knees as she exited the aisle.

He jumped up and followed her out. "I'll walk you to your car," he said.

She was glad they were still in the dark so he couldn't see her smile. He hurried in front of her and pushed open the door, holding it open for her. She looked at him curiously; it was not like him to be this gentleman-like. Not to her at least.

She looked at him and said, "Thank you, Tony."

"No problem," he smiled that charming smile that melted women's hearts. She returned it.

They walked in relative silence out of the building. When they reached her car, Tony leaned against the door, preventing her from getting in. She crossed her arms in from of her chest and tapped her foot impatiently as he just stared at her thoughtfully.

"What?" she asked, slightly disconcerted.

He smiled slightly, "What're you doing when you leave?"

She looked at him like he was insane, "Going home? It is past midnight!"

He shrugged, "Oh, okay."

She was very curious now. "Why?" she asked.

He shrugged again. "I was gunna watch a couple movies then get breakfast in the morning, you could come if you want," he answered hopefully.

She glanced at him, trying to tell if he was kidding or not, she hoped not. Well, you never know until you try. She answered him, "Alright."

His eyes lit up and he smiled. He pushed himself up off her car and offered his arm to her. She smiled and laughed, taking it. He led her to his Mustang and opened the door for her. she slid into the passenger seat and soon they were driving down the highway. Tony turned the radio on and began to sing.

Ziva laughed at him, "Tony is this Avril Lavigne?"

He nodded so he could keep singing. When the song was changing, and the car was momentarily silent, Tony shouted, "Ziva, sing!"

The music picked up again, with another band Ziva recognized as Paramore, _Misery Business_. Abby had taught her this song, so Ziva sang along with Tony. The whole ride to his apartment was filled with laughter and off-key singing.

When they reached his building, Tony opened the car door for Ziva and helped her out. They walked arm in arm to his door. He unlocked it and the two partners stepped into the darkness of the apartment.

Tony flipped on the lights and Ziva looked around taking in her surroundings. The kitchen was large for an apartment with stainless steel appliances. In the living room were two couches, a coffee table, and a Lazy Boy recliner. The couches faced a wall that contained wall to wall book shelves filled with movies. In the middle of the wall was an enormous flat screen plasma TV. Under the TV was a cabinet which contained (Ziva supposed) a DVD player and the cable box.

Ziva sat down on one of the couches. Tony soon joined her.

"I'm making us a pot of coffee," he told her, sitting on the opposite couch. She nodded and looked around the room.

"Nice place," she commented.

He shrugged, "I guess. What do you want to watch?"

"I do not know, pick one," she replied.

He went to the shelves and scanned through the titles. "How about something scary?" he asked over his shoulder.

"That is fine," she answered.

He pulled five cases from the shelf. Putting the first one in the DVD player (which was in the cabinet just like Ziva thought), he set the others down on the coffee table.

"Saw 1-5," he explained. She nodded and shivered. His apartment was freezing.

He saw this and jumped up, pulled an Ohio blanket from the back of the couch behind him. He handed it to her and she thanked him. The movie started, and Tony went to go get the coffee. When he brought it to her, she thanked him. He didn't move from in front of her, so she looked up at him. He looked slightly embarrassed.

"Um, I sent all my other blankets to Abby for her Habitat for Humanity thingy, so that's kinda the only one I have," he said, not looking her in the eyes. He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

She smiled and scooted over to the arm of the couch. She patted the spot next to her. He sat and covered his legs with the end of the blanket. Her toes tickled his leg as she pulled her feet up to the warmth of the fleece.

The pair drank their coffee and watched the movie in silence. When he got up to put in the second one, they both immediately missed the other's warmth. He sat down as quickly as possible, and both were secretly content again.

By the middle of the second movie, Ziva had fallen asleep and was now leaning partially against the back of the couch and partially against Tony's shoulder. Tony thought she looked uncomfortable, so he put a pillow on his lap and moved her as gently as he could so her head was on the pillow. She shifted so her body was facing the back of the couch and her face was facing his chest. He stopped watching the movie he had seen millions of times and watched his partner as she slept peacefully and obliviously in his lap. He softly brushed the hair back from her face and gazed at her. He could see her eyes moving behind her closed eyelids and wondered what she was dreaming about. Soon, Tony was asleep too.

He woke the next morning around five. Ziva was still asleep and he didn't want to wake her up. If she was going to kill him, he wanted to put it off a little while so he could see how beautiful she was just a little longer.

"Why do you do this to me? You make me all confused and mixed up," he muttered quietly, putting his hand as gently as he could on her cheek. He gazed off in to space, lost in his thoughts until a soft hand covered him. He looked down to see Ziva smiling sleepily up at him.

He tried to pull his hand away stuttering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" but she had a gentle but firm grip on his hand.

"Do not apologize, it is a sign of weakness," she whispered groggily.

He smiled down at her, "You hungry?"

She nodded, gently lifting herself up. Two hours of sleep made for bad strength. She was almost up when her arms gave out and she fell back into Tony's lap. She looked up at him apologetically.

He laughed. "Maybe we should get a little more sleep," he suggested. She nodded in agreement.

Carefully, just in case she decided to kill him, he lay across the couch and pulled her beside him. She turned to face him and snuggled into his chest. He pulled the blanket around them and put his arm around her as they fell soundlessly back to sleep.

A phone ringing woke them up. Tony reached over to the cradle on the end table and picked it up.

"Hello?" he said blearily.

"Tony! You're still sleeping?!?" Abby shouted from the other end in disbelief.

"Yea, Ziva and I didn't go to bed till like three this morning," he replied before he even realized what her was saying.

Abby gasped audibly, "You and Ziva slept together?"

Tim joined Abby, apparently they were together at the moment, "What!"

Tony groaned, "Yes we slept on the couch. We fell asleep watching movies. Nothing else happened, McNosey and friends."

"Okay, Tony, sure nothing happened," Abby said. Tony could tell she was smirking.

"Why are you and McGee together?" he shot back.

"Tony, it's ten in the morning! We're going to get lunch at Alfonzo's in two hours, courtesy of Thom E. Gemcity and we were gunna invite you and Ziva. Ziva didn't answer her home phone, and I guess I know why," Abby replied happily.

Tony gently shook Ziva awake. She didn't have her gun,, but he didn't know where her knife was, so he didn't want to scare her.

"Hm?" she grunted.

"Wanna go get lunch with McGee and Abbs?" he asked.

"Yea, sure, I just gotta go home first," she replied.

Tony got back on the phone. "We'll meet you and McGeek there at noon," he told her.

She squealed with delight, telling them to dress up, and then blabbering something about double dates, and hung up.

Ziva groaned as Tony sat up, nearly pushing her off the edge of the couch. He caught her just in time and pulled her so she was sitting upright. He lifted himself up off the couch and helped her up.

"I have to go to my apartment and shower and change," Ziva told him. "You can bring your clothes and shower at my place if you would like."

"Is that an invitation?" he asked jokingly. She elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

"No," she replied.

He laughed, "Then I'll shower here, drive you home and wait while you do your thing, then we can drive to lunch together."

Ziva shrugged and sat back down on the couch. "Wake me up when you are ready," she said as she laid back down and closed her eyes.

He laughed as he walked away, retreating into his bedroom.

Ziva heard the shower turn on and drifted to sleep to the sound of the water.

Forty-five minutes later, Tony shook Ziva awake. He wore black slacks with a black Armani shirt and expensive black Italian leather shoes. They drove to Ziva's house. She showered and did her hair and makeup. Tony sat on her couch, looking around her living room. She didn't have a TV, but she did have _Deep Six_ on her end table. He picked it up and flipped to the page held by two bookmarks. He took the bookmarks out and looked at them. They were both pictures. One was of himself, McGee, and Ziva at a crime scene, taken by Abby, who had joined them for the day. The other was the picture of the man Tony had found in Ziva's desk. He flipped it over and saw a quick note written on the back. It said:

_Ziva! I am sailing on my new boat and Mari told me I should send a picture of it to my favorite cousin. The children miss you and want to know when they will see their Aunt Ziva again. Hope America treats you right. Love, Daniel and Mari._

So the guy wasn't Ziva's boyfriend! Tony was secretly grateful. He looked at the page she had marked. It was a chapter about Agent Tommy and Officer Lisa. He chuckled as he read it. McGee was a lot smarter than he had given him credit for. The book was good, and the characters based n him and Ziva were completely accurate.

He looked up when he heard Ziva's bedroom door open. He looked up and his jaw dropped. She looked amazing. Her hair was down and curled around her shoulders, held back on one side with a light pick clip. Her dress surprised him. It was cut a little above her knee, so it wasn't too short, but it was silky and light pink. The neckline was low, but not too low, and was held up by a thin strap around her neck. He had never seen her in pink before, but she looked incredible. A black clutch and strappy black heels complete her look.

She twirled around for him. "You like, yes?" she asked, eyes gleaming.

He nodded, speechless, offering his arm. She took it and the two went to join McGee and Abby for lunch at the ritzy steakhouse frequented by one Thom E. Gemcity.

**A/N: Chapter two is finally complete! It is the second longest chapter I've ever written for a story so far! Yippee! Anyway, I hope you like it so far, the next chapter is just going to be a short filler chapter that will most likely be pure fluff of Abby, McGee, Tony, and Ziva at lunch. I need a break from all the hard work of school, and writing fluff makes me happy. When I'm happy, I write better. Therefore, I think we would all prefer me happy. Haha, seriously though, Latin is insane to learn. Please review and tell me what you think about our story so far!**

**XOXO, Boss Z**


	3. Lunch, Courtesy of Thom E Gemcity

**Chapter Three: Lunch, Courtesy of Thom E. Gemcity**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. That all belongs to the amazing man who is DPB and his company, which is equally amazing.**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading so far! I am writing this while taking notes in History, so bear with me. I'll try not to get them confused! Haha, anyways read and review! Enjoy!**

(Alfonzo's Steakhouse) Tony and Ziva pulled up his Mustang to the valet in front of the expensive steakhouse. Tony grudgingly handed over his keys to the young man working there. He offered Ziva his arm and the two stepped inside the restaurant quickly so he wouldn't have to watch the kid drive his car.

A tall, thin woman in a sleek black floor length evening gown stood at a podium in front of the restaurant.

"May I help you?" she asked kindly.

Tony stepped up, "We have reservation with Mr. Gemcity."

The woman smiled and nodded. "Follow me this way please," she said as she walked to towards the dining area.

In the middle of the restaurant was a table with a velvet rope around the perimeter. The sign on it said 'Reserved for Thom E. Gemcity'. Tony chuckled to himself. The hostess unclipped one end of the rope and let Tony and Ziva in. Abby and McGee were already there, waiting patiently.

Abby jumped up when she saw them. She wore a short red strapless dress with matching red heels. She had her customary studded dog collar fastened around her neck, completing her look.

"Ziva you look so good, I told you that dress would look good on you! Tony you do too!" she exclaimed as she hugged them each in turn.

"You knew about this dress?" Tony asked Abby bewildered.

Abby nodded, "Who do you think convinced her to buy it?"

When Ziva was greeting McGee, Tony mouthed a silent thanks to Abby, who just grinned like the Cheshire cat. When they were all seated, and had ordered drinks, Abby turned to Ziva.

"So, you and Tony spent the night together?" she asked mischievously.

"We watched movies, and I fell asleep, that is all, Abby," Ziva said, trying not to smile.

Abby stood up abruptly. "I have to pee," she announced. She grabbed Ziva's hand and the two women walked away, leaving their baffled counterparts in their wake.

**xXx**

(Women's bathroom- Abby and Ziva's POV) Abby pulled out a tube of mascara from her purse and set her purse on the bathroom counter. She watched Ziva play with her hair in the mirror. She had a dreamy look on her face, and her head was way up in the clouds. It was a very un-Ziva thing to do. Ziva was never like this. She was always reserved. Roy had broken her shell. She had fallen in love with him, and when he died she was crushed. She had confided in Abby about it. She had said she would never fall in love again. All the people she loved left her. She hated having people violently ripped from her life.

"So, Ziva, you and Tony? I want the real story," Abby said as she fixed her hair.

Ziva sighed, "I do not know. I am confused. I have loved one man romantically in my life, and he is now dead. My brother is dead, my mother and sister are dead. Everywhere I go, death follows. I do not want to bring that on Tony."

Abby turned to face her, leaning against the counter, "You know, since the first time I met you, I thought you and Tony would end up together. Even before we became friends, I saw you and Tony work together and I knew you were perfect for him. He fell in love with Jeanne, it's true, but she wasn't right for him. He even knew it. He chose us over her, he chose you over her. Try giving him a chance."

Ziva blinked back her tears, she knew what Abby was saying was true. Maybe even the part about giving up Jeanne for her. Abby moved forward and embraced her friend.

**xXx**

(At the Table- Tony and McGee's POV) Tim and Tony watched the women walk away.

"Why do they always need a friend to go with them?" Tony asked, bewildered.

McGee shrugged, "I don't know. So what's up with you and Ziva?"

Tony looked at him and considered the question. "I don't know," he finally sighed.

"Well do you like her?"

"She's my partner."

"You know what I meant."

"Yes," Tony dropped his head into his hands. "I don't know. I like her, a lot. It's just like, it happened yesterday. When we were comparing me to Don Giovanni and she asked if I had really had that many women. And she had that disgusted look on her face, and I didn't want her to think I was like that."

McGee sighed, choosing his words carefully, but also wanting him to understand, "But Tony, you are like that. She has known you all these years and seen you with all those women. Do you know how she felt when you were with Jeanne?"

Tony shook his head silently. McGee continued, "At first she thought you were relapsing and you were really sick. Every time she called and you didn't answer, she thought something was wrong with you. When she found out that you were with a woman, wow, I thought she would kill someone."

"She didn't want to?" Tony interrupted.

McGee shook his head, "She went down to Abby's lab and cried to her. I was blown away when Abby told me. Ziva never cried, not that I knew of."

"Once," Tony said quietly.

"What?"

Tony repeated himself, "She cried once. When Gibbs lost his memory and couldn't remember any of us."

"She cried because he didn't remember her?"

"No, she cried because he didn't remember she killed her half-brother to save his life."

"Her half-brother?" McGee was confused, apparently no one had told him.

"Ari," Tony answered simply. McGee's jaw dropped. "Pick that jaw up, the ladies are coming back," Tony muttered.

Tony and McGee stood as Abby and Ziva returned to the table. The women sat down and the men pushed their chairs in.

"Thank you," Ziva said.

"Who are you gentlemen and what have you done with Timmy and Tony?" Abby asked teasingly.

Timmy laughed and kissed her on the top of the head, she blushed, grinning from ear to ear. Tony took one of Ziva's hands in his and kissed it lightly.

They all laughed and began acting posh and proper. They ordered a pot of tea and drank it with their pinkies up. They all laughed at Tony sipping his tea like a lady.

"I never thought I would see the day when Anthony DiNozzo was reduced to this," McGee laughed. Tony shot his a glare, which made his laugh harder.

They all ordered steaks and ate them contentedly. Tony occasionally glanced over at Ziva when she wasn't paying attention. Ziva occasionally glanced over at Tony when he wasn't paying attention. Every now and then, they would catch each other and smile. Tim and Abby watch with interest as they ate.

Several hours passed and the group ate, had dessert, talked, and laughed. At three o'clock, the group left the restaurant. As the stood outside waiting for the valet to bring their cars around, Abby spoke up.

"We should go do something," she thought out loud.

"Like what?" McGee asked. Abby's eyes lit up.

"Let's go to the beach!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Tony looked at her in disbelief, "The beach?"

Ziva nodded, "It is a good idea!"

Tony quickly agreed with her, "Yea, let's go."

McGee shrugged, "Fine with me, we can all take one car. Let's all go home and get out stuff, and I'll pick you up from Ziva's in an hour. Tony and Ziva can bring soft drinks and chips. Abby and I will bring music and blankets."

They all agreed and went their separate ways, Abby with McGee and Ziva with Tony.

**xXx**

(Ziva's house- Tony and Ziva's POV) They pair had already been to Tony's house. He had put on a pair of swim trunks and a t-shirt. He had too many snacks to eat on his own, so he grabbed a bag of Cheetoes, some stuff to make s'mores, and Chex mix. On the way out, he grabbed a towel.

Ziva had put on a small green bikini, and Tony thought it looked even better than the one she had worn when they were with the director in Los Angeles. Over it, she had a white cover up and matching white flip-flops. While she was changing, Tony found a small ice chest and filled it with cokes from Ziva's refrigerator. Ziva put two towels and a book in her beach bag, also fittingly white.

The pair sat on Ziva's couch and watched 'CSI: Crime Scene Investigation' while they waited for McGee to come and pick them up.

**xXx**

(McGee's Apartment- Abby and McGee's POV) Abby already had half of her wardrobe at McGee's from when they first dated. She had gone over there every now and then when she was forced out of her apartment, so it was helpful to have everything she needed over there already.

She put on a black and red plaid bikini and a black cover up with red skulls. Her flip-flops, beach bag, and towel were all black as well. McGee put on a pair of plain black swim trunks and put his portable CD player in a bag along with a couple of CDs. Abby grabbed several blankets and a few more CDs and put them in the bag with the CD player.

Within thirty minutes, they were ready to go. As they were leaving, Abby stopped. McGee turned to look at her from the doorway.

"Something wrong, Abbs?" he asked.

She frowned, "What are we, Timmy?"

McGee was confused, "Homo sapiens? I don't know what you mean Abby."

Abby sighed discouraged, "I mean, why are we here? Why are all my cloths in your apartment? Why do we hold hands in the dark and spend the night together?"

McGee closed the open apartment door and leaned against it, looking at Abby carefully. He could tell she was confused, he could see it in her eyes. He was confused too. He loved Abby, he had since he met her, but for the past few years, they had been nothing more than friends. He wanted something more, but did she, if she didn't, he didn't want to be hurt again.

"I don't know Abby, why don't you tell me?" was all he said.

She bit her lip, trying to find the words to say, "I, I don't know. Remember all those years ago, when you told me you loved me, but I didn't want a commitment."

McGee nodded, preparing himself for the blow that he knew was coming.

Abby continued, "Well, I don't know why I did that. I was just scared I guess. I mean, you've met some of my ex-boyfriends and they are absolutely insane! I mean, we can't be just friends forever."

McGee looked up at her, a curious gleam in his eyes. He nodded for her to carry on.

She did, "I don't want to lose you, Timmy. I-"

She broke off and began to sob. Tim moved forward and embraced her. She cried on his shoulder, and he petted her hair soothingly. He leaned her head up and kissed him softly. He pulled back.

"Abby," he said firmly. "If you don't mean anything by this, tell me now. I can't go through that again."

Abby nodded, McGee searched her eyes. When he found his answer, he leaned down and kissed her again, with a little more passion. She smiled against his lips and ran her fingers through his short brown hair. He pulled back again and she looked worriedly at him.

"We have to pick up Tony and Ziva," he explained.

She punched him on the shoulder, "Don't ever scare me like that again Timmy!"

He laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her out the door. He never let go of her hand on the drive to Ziva's.

They called Ziva and told her they were downstairs, so Ziva and Tony grabbed their bags and headed down the three flights of stairs to the bottom floor of Ziva's apartment building.

"Think McGee and Abby have hooked up yet?" Tony asked.

Ziva looked at him, bewildered, "Hooked up?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "You know, gotten together? Dating?"

"Oh, I do not know. But I am sure they are wondering if we are," she replied, saying the last sentences cautiously, not betrayed how she felt.

Tony looked at her, "Are we?"

Ziva met his gaze, "Do you want to be?"

Tony said, "Do you?"

She bit her lip, "I asked first."

Tony sighed, "Um, well, I-"

Ziva cut him off by pressing her lips to his. He eagerly returned the kiss. They were on the landing between the first and second floor. He pressed her against the wall, their bodies molding together. They were interrupted by a ringing phone. Tony sighed and pulled away, allowing Ziva to grudgingly answer her phone.

"Yes?" she asked sharply. Someone on the other line said something. "We're coming," she replied.

She smiled apologetically at Tony. He shrugged, taking her hand. The two walked down the rest of the way, seeing McGee's Porsche outside. They could see Abby grinning before they even stepped out the door.

She rolled down the window, "Get in the back, lovebirds!"

Ziva laughed and Tony opened the door for her. He slid in next to her and took her hand again. McGee and Abby were in a similar position in the front seat.

Everyone smiled and laughed and sang along with the CD McGee turned on.

**A/N: Wow! That was a lot longer than I thought it would be. Since fluff makes me happy, I am writing another chapter about them at the beach. They have some more people join them. Some of you may be confused because I said Tony and Ziva went to Los Angeles with the director, which I understand. Here is my explanation: that all happened, but Mike Franks killed the last guy before he could kill Jenny. The team never got split up and Vance never became director. Michelle Lee was killed, and she did kill Langer, but they weren't on the same team, she just needed someone to frame. Make more sense? I hope! Please review!**

**XOXO, Boss Z**


	4. Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?

**Chapter Four- Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: I didn't originally plan for this chapter to be written or last chapter to be as long as it was, but I really got into it once I started writing and it made me happy. I like being happy and fluff makes me happy, so I shall write one more fluff chapter and probably two more real chapters before we part. This chapter includes the song that inspired me to write the story in the first place…So please: read, review, and enjoy!**

(The beach- Maryland) The group arrived at a small beach. It was empty except for several people on the pier jutting out over the water. They got their bags out and Abby led them to a spot between the dunes and the water. They laid out their towels in a circle and put a few logs in the middle so they could light a fire later. They kicked their flip-flops off and walked down to the edge of the water.

Abby splashed Ziva and the water fight began. Ziva thought it was McGee, so she splashed him. McGee got back at her by splashing Tony, who retaliated by jumping on him back and dragging him down under water. He finally let McGee up, and everyone turned on him. It was McGee, Abby, and Ziva against Tony.

"That's not fair!" Tony exclaimed.

Ziva giggled, "Life is not fair, yes?"

"You would get that one right," Tony mocked anger.

Ziva just grinned and jumped on his back, arms tight around his neck. He held onto her thighs, and took off running, McGee and Abby right behind them, laughing like crazy teenagers. Tony stopped abruptly, and McGee almost ran into him.

"What'd you stop for?" McGee demanded. Tony didn't answer him.

"Hey boss," he said. Ziva slid off his back.

"What're you doin' DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. Tony rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well, I um, we were just," Tony stuttered.

"Having fun without us?" Gibbs finished.

The team stared at him, slack-jawed. Jenny reached over and tapped Tony on the shoulder.

"Tag, you're it," she said, a childish gleam in her eyes as she took off running down the beach.

As soon as the team got over their initial shock, they followed suit, sprinting away from Tony, who was still in awe. Several seconds later, he took off after them. McGee was last, trying to push Abby ahead of him, so Tony jumped and tackled him.

"You're it!" he shouted over his shoulder as her ran away.

He caught up to the rest of group. McGee was right behind him. This game went on for another hour, before everyone was tired. It was getting dark, so they walked slowly back to their things, watching the moon reflect on the horizon.

Gibbs and Jenny had brought hotdogs and buns with them. The guys pulled up logs and added them to the circle of blankets. They lit a fire in the middle and roasted the hotdogs over it. They ate and talked and laughed. Gibbs brought his guitar, so they all sang to random songs he played.

When they were done eating, Abby pulled a CD and the CD player out of McGee's bag. She unwrapped the brand new CD and popped it in, turning the volume up loud. It was the soundtrack to _Don Juan de Marco_. Everyone laughed as the Spanish tune flowed from the speakers. Abby grabbed McGee's hand and pulled him up. She put her arms around his neck and made him sway to the music.

_To really love a woman  
To understand her - you gotta know it deep inside  
Hear every thought - see every dream  
N' give her wings - when she wants to fly  
Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms  
You know you really love a woman  
_

Tony got up and pulled Ziva with him. Gibbs and Jenny soon joined. The six agents danced on the sand in the middle of the night to Bryan Adams music.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to fly," Abby mused quietly in McGee's ear. "Just to jump and know you wouldn't fall."

"I could help you learn," he replied, pulling her closer to him, their bodies molded together.

_When you love a woman you tell her  
that she's really wanted  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one  
she needs somebody to tell her  
that it's gonna last forever  
So tell me have you ever really  
- really, really ever loved a woman?  
_

"Jen?" Gibbs whispered so only she could hear.

"Hm?" she replied.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too, Jethro," she replied. "How long is this going to last?"

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe forever?" he replied thoughtfully. Jenny smiled against his neck, she breathed in the scent of sawdust that she would only ever love on one man.

_To really love a woman  
Let her hold you -  
'til ya know how she needs to be touched  
you've gotta breathe her - really taste her  
'Til you can feel her in your blood  
N' when you can see your unborn children in her eyes  
you know you really love a woman_

Tony and Ziva danced close together, their bodies flowed as one. Ziva had her arms around Tony's neck, her head on his shoulder. Tony had his arms around her waist, he rested his chin on the top her head, inhaling her exotic scent. It was a mix of fruit and spices. He breathed in deeply, her scent filling his. She pulled back and met his gaze. Her chocolate brown eyes were soft. Looking in them, Tony could see her in a hospital bed holding a little baby with his green eyes and her dark hair wrapped up in a blanket. He could see little green eyed, brown curly haired kids running around in a grassy front yard. He loved her, he knew it. He wanted to tell her. _Maybe I will_, he thought.

_You got to give her some faith - hold her tight  
A little tenderness - gotta treat her right  
She will be there for you, takin' good care of you  
Ya really gotta love your woman..._

The three dancing couples held each other tight. The men were gentle, Gibbs and McGee knew how to treat women, and Tony was learning. The women were faithful; they would always be there for them. They knew the men loved them, even if they didn't say it.

_Just tell me have you ever really,  
really, really, ever loved a woman? You got to tell me  
Just tell me have you ever really,  
really, really, ever loved a woman?_

The song ended, but the couples kept dancing. Jenny's phone rang. She sighed irritated, but she had to answer it. When she came back, she looked annoyed.

"What's wrong?" McGee asked.

Jenny glanced at each member of the team, her gaze lingering a second longer on Gibbs. "You have a case," she told them.

She gave them the details as they hurried to pick up their stuff. They drove quickly to the crime scene, a rundown warehouse in the middle of Washington, D.C. A petty officer was being held hostage. They didn't know if he was alive still, but they couldn't take any chances. The captor said he had a bomb attached to the hostage.

They pulled up to the warehouse, and suited up. Abby had to stay in the car (much to her chagrin), but the rest of the team put on bullet proof vests and earwigs. Tony, Ziva, and McGee went around the back and found a fire escape. They went up there and Gibbs and Jenny went in the side door.

"Federal agents!" Gibbs told the man.

The petty officer was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. True to the captor's word, he had a bomb strapped around him. A woman stood leaning against a folding table, her back to the group. Tony, Ziva, and McGee ended up on a catwalk, overlooking the whole scene. They quietly dropped beside Gibbs and Jenny.

"Is that you, Agent Gibbs?" the woman asked calmly, not turning to them. Tony recognized that voice from somewhere. Gibbs didn't answer. The woman continued, "That's alright, I know it's you. I've heard so much about you. From my father. You knew him I think?"

With that, she turned around to face them. Her beautiful face filled with fury. She smiled her pretty smile when she saw the agents.

"Tony, how nice to see you. If I knew you were coming, I would've worn something a little nicer," she commented, gesturing down at her dark jeans and tank top.

"Tony?" Ziva questioned quietly. "Is that her? Is that who I think it is?"

Tony nodded, "Hello, Jeanne."

**A/N: Yes, I added a little spice into the fluff! Sorry it took so long for me to post, I got really distracted by exams, which is why I may not post for awhile. But you never know, I just might squeeze in another chapter for you! Thank you so much for reading. Reviews would be so greatly appreciated!**

**XOXO, Boss Z**


	5. Jeanne's Back!

**Chapter Five: Jeanne's Back!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and my iPod! The characters and such belong to DPB, the amazing man behind this amazing show and many others.**

**A/N: Thank you ZevirahWolf for pointing out my mistake! So apparently I couldn't decide if Ziva had a TV or not. Let's pretend she does, but the first time, Tony couldn't find the remote or the TV! I'm sorry! So Jeanne's back! I beat myself after I typed the end of the last chapter. I promised I would never bring her back unless absolutely necessary, and apparently my imagination and wandering fingers thought it necessary. So, regardless of whether or not you like Jeanne Benoit: Please read, review, and enjoy!**

"_Tony?" Ziva questioned quietly. "Is that her? Is that who I think it is?"_

_Tony nodded, "Hello, Jeanne."_

"Miss Benoit? Did you kidnap this man?" Jenny asked cautiously.

Jeanne pulled out a gun similar to the team's SIGs. The team raised their weapons, prepared to shoot in case things got nasty. Jeanne just laughed. She emptied the gun and slid the rounds across the floor where McGee quickly picked it up stowing it in him pocket.

"I did, Director Shepherd, but only to see my favorite team in the world. You know how it goes, you meet someone who's undercover, you fall in love, you find out they lied to you about whom they were. Oh wait, I guess you don't!" Jeanne replied, pacing back and forth in front of the petty officer, who remained silent, watching the people before him.

"Jeanne, I'm sorry," Jenny said, her words not quiet apologetic.

Jeanne laughed dryly, "I don't care. My father's dead, the man I love isn't the man I love, he doesn't love me. I am a doctor, but I don't quite feel like helping people anymore."

She pulled out a cell phone. Ziva's eyes darted from the cell phone to the petty officer. He had a cell phone attached to the bomb around him.

"Gibbs, the bomb," she whispered. He nodded with understanding. Jeanne dialed six numbers.

"Jeanne, deactivate the bomb, let the man go, and you'll have an easier time," Tony said softly.

Jeanne shook her head, "No, I don't think I will. I'll still spend my whole life wondering why you chose them over me." Her eyes flickered over the group, seemingly noticing Ziva for the first time. Fire burned in her eyes, "Her? You gave me up for her didn't you? I should blow this place up just to kill her. Stupid-"

"Jeanne, shut up!" Tony growled ferociously. No one had ever heard him use that tone before. All were silent, their eyes on him. Jeanne now looked close to tears. Ziva had a look of trepidation on her façade. Tony continued, "Shut up about Ziva. She's more of a woman than you ever were. She knows I make mistakes, and doesn't hate me too long for making them. She knows the real me, and usually doesn't hate me."

Jeanne's face slowly went from sadness back to a mixture of fury and hatred. She put the phone down on the table and pulled out another gun, a bigger gun, from a holster Gibbs supposed she had under the table. Tony paled.

"Jeanne, put the gun down or we will have to shoot you," Gibbs warned.

Jeanne just laughed, cocking the gun. She mocked shooting the petty officer, then turning the gun on herself.

"Miss Benoit, put the gun down," Ziva reiterated.

"Shut up," Jeanne replied, finger on the trigger, aiming from Ziva to Tony, and then back to Ziva again.

Two shots went off at once, and two women hit the floor. Tony yelled, rushing to Ziva's side. Gibbs went to see how much damage Ziva had done to Jeanne. To his surprise, she was just laying on the ground writhing in pain from the bullet wound Ziva had strategically placed in her shoulder. It was a painful but not fatal shot. Tony was attending to Ziva. While he fussed over her unmoving body, a giggle erupted from it. Ziva stood up, dusting herself off.

"What the -?" McGee exclaimed.

Ziva grinned, "Aw, come on McGee, you did not think she had that good of aim?"

McGee stood wide eyed. Tony pulled her into a tight hug.

"Never, ever, ever do that to me again!" he ordered.

Gibbs walked towards them with Jeanne. He had made a makeshift bandage for her shoulder, and she now had her hands handcuffed behind her. Her once flawless face was now marred by blood splatter and dirt. She never shed a tear, hate still brewed behind her eyes.

"Did you really think kidnapping someone and killing my girlfriend was the way to win me back?" Tony asked, his arm around Ziva.

Jeanne didn't answer.

"What I want to know is why you kept her alive, Ziva. We all know you could've killed her easily, so why didn't you?" Jenny inquired. All eyes were on Ziva, including Jeanne's.

Ziva grinned maliciously, "Well I did not want to do this in front of her but as payback for trying to kill me, I think it will be fine."

With that, she flung her arms around Tony's neck and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. When she pulled back, Tony was flustered, McGee was blushing, and Gibbs and Jenny were smiling, but she didn't see them. The only reaction she cared about was Jeanne's. The woman's bottom lip trembled a little bit, and silent tears escaped from the corners of her eyes. If she hadn't just tried to kill them, they might have felt bad for her. Gibbs had called for backup, and now led Jeanne out to a waiting cop car.

Everyone cleared the building so the bomb squad could deactivate the bomb attached to the petty officer who had almost been forgotten in the whirlwind of activity. The bomb squad was out of the building within five minutes, but the head of the bomb squad walked over to the team, a look of concern on his face.

"Is everything alright?" Jenny asked.

The man took a deep breath, "The bomb on your petty officer is a decoy. The second we got it off, another timer started. It said two minutes. I don't know where it's gunna blow, which is very dangerous for us."

All of a sudden, an explosion shook the area. Everyone ducked for cover. When the fire had subsided slightly, the team got up from their shelter. Car parts littered the scene.

Tony dropped his head into his hands. "I should've known she would do that, I should've known," he told them.

Gibbs put a firm hand on his shoulder, "We all should've known."

McGee had already called Ducky, so the ME and his gremlin were already on the way. Abby had rushed from the car she was forced to stay in and launched herself into McGee's arms.

"I don't want to stay in a car if cars are exploding!" she exclaimed, shaking badly. McGee held her tight and explained everything to her. She detached herself from Tim and hugged Ziva and Tony.

Soon Ducky arrived and was able to take Jeanne's charred remains away. Ziva led Tony carefully to McGee's car. McGee drove himself, Abby, Tony, and Ziva back to NCIS Headquarters, and Gibbs drove Jenny back. They all met up in the squad room half an hour later.

When they arrived, Jenny went straight to her office, and motioned for Tony to follow suit. Once they were safely there with the doors closed tightly, Jenny turned to the senior field agent.

"Tony, I'm sorry you had to go through all of this," she said, her tone truly apologetic.

Tony nodded, he understood, "I know. I should've known not to get attached to an undercover operation. I should've known it would end like this. I think I'll be better knowing she won't be able to bother us or hurt any of us again."

Jenny smiled slightly, "Jethro couldn't have said it better. And between you and me, even when he doesn't admit it, he's proud of you. You're like a son to him."

Tony smiled, a small version of his usual charming smile. She had learned this smile over the years. It was the smile he gave when he was truly happy. The one Jenny had seen him use around Ziva so many times, even before he knew he loved her.

Tony and Jenny left the room and joined the others in the bullpen. Tony silently walked over to Ziva's desk, where she had been sitting for the past few minutes, patiently waiting for Tony to decide what he was going to do about his crazy messed up world. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and hugged her close to him. She smiled and leaned her head back against his shoulder, trying to kiss his cheek, but due to her awkward position, missing and landing on his jaw.

Jenny smiled at them, taking Jethro's hand, wrapping in around her own shoulders. The pair leaned against Gibbs' desk.

Abby sat on McGee's lap as he sat in his chair behind his desk. He had been scared that she was involved in the explosion earlier that day. When all they could do was listen to things plowing up without actually seeing what was blowing up, they could only imagine who was involved. If it was Abby, well it goes without saying the team would be destroyed. So now, McGee held onto Abby like he would never let her go.

Ducky entered the bullpen and glanced around the room at the three couples. He smiled, slightly inclining his head to Gibbs.

"It seems like one of the infamous rules is now forgotten," Ducky said to no one in particular, Palmer nodded in agreement behind him.

"I guess so, Duckman!" Abby said joyfully. She had been waiting for this moment; when everyone broke one of Gibbs' silly rules.

"It is about time, Jethro," Ducky directed this at silver-haired man, who just nodded. "What is that Tony?"

Everyone turned to face Tony, who was pulling something out of his desk drawer. He had moved away from Ziva during the conversation, and was now blushing like a little kid whose mom caught him stealing cookies from the cookie jar before dinner. "I, um, well, it's just a," he stuttered.

Ziva waltzed across the room and plucked it out of his hands grinning. She scanned it, and held it up triumphantly. "It is another movie!" she exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. She added, "About a zoo!"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at Tony. Tony snatched it out of Ziva's hands. "About models, Ziva, not a zoo. That's his name. I just thought we could maybe watch another movie…" he trailed off.

Abby began to laugh. McGee soon joined her. Soon the whole room was laughing. Well, the whole room except Tony. He was just downright confused.

Through her laughter, Jenny gasped out an explanation, "You…watch…model…movies!"

Tony frowned and defended, "It's a comedy! Ben Stiller is a great actor!"

When the laughter died down, Abby spoke up, "I want to watch Tony's male modeling movie."

When everyone agreed, Tony grinned and walked swaggeringly to MTAC.

"Somebody order a pizza!" he called over his shoulder.

Everyone rolled their eyes, and assigned Palmer to get the pizza. The group sat in the same spots as they had only the night before and turned on _Zoolander_ starring Ben Stiller and Owen Wilson. The night was spent watching the movie, chowing down on pizza, and making fun of Tony. They had to admit, the movie was hilarious, but it was so unlike Tony. Ah well, another movie, another night together, another night when everyone was safe.

Tony had found his Dona Ana, McGee his scientific counterpart, and Gibbs his redheaded aficionado. Ducky was resolved to never marry, and Palmer was on the lookout for a girlfriend who wasn't a terrorist. Life was good.

**A/N: I really liked this chapter once I finished it. When I was about halfway done, I read it and wasn't really feeling it, but I kept writing, and I like the end product. Some people would've liked more of an adventure, one of the team getting hurt, but I couldn't do that. I love the team! I could blow Jeanne up because quite frankly, I've always hated her. At least she went off with a bang! Wow, that was a horrible joke. Haha…anyway, I'm working on the epilogue, because I just adore finishing my stories up with epilogues into the future. When I decided to throw **_**Zoolander**_** in there, I thought about writing another movie fic type thing about it, but I have decided against it. I really love that movie though. I already have another story in the works for y'all! Please review! Your words are greatly appreciated!**

**XOXO, Boss Z**


	6. Epilogue: Two Years Later

**Chapter Six: Two Years Later**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! If I did, Jeanne wouldn't have ever even been a problem and neither would Vance, but as you know, he never even entered this story! No offense to any of those who like either of these characters, JMO!**

**A/N: This is going to be the last chapter of this story! As the title says, it is the epilogue set two years into the future. Please, read, review, and enjoy!**

"So Johnny Depp is not a real pirate?" Ziva questioned, trying to get her facts straight.

Tony sighed in frustration. He loved her, but she could never remember that Johnny Depp was not a real pirate, he was an actor. He explained, "No Ziva, he only played a pirate in a movie series, Pirates of the Caribbean."

Ziva nodded and fiddled with the IV attached to her arm. The two sat in a small hospital bed in a private room, paid for by NCIS. Ziva had just given birth to a brand new baby girl. The labor and delivery nurses had just taken her away to bathe her and have her health checked. Ziva's doctor had also left after making sure Ziva was alright. Tony pushed a sweaty piece of hair out of his wife's face. She was beautiful, even if she was gross and sweaty.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Tony shouted.

The door opened and six people came in. Well, six adults. McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Gibbs, and Jenny crowded in. McGee and Abby each carried a baby carrier, one black and one pink. They had twins (fraternal boy and girl) named Adele Sarah and Donald Leroy. They were four months old and both had bright green eyes and light hair. Jenny pulled a two year old toddler girl by the hand, appropriately named Kelly Caitlyn.

Upon seeing Ziva and Tony, she pulled her hand out of her mother's and ran grinning to Tony and Ziva.

"Auntie Z! Uncle Tony!" she squealed giddily, jumping up onto the bed between the two adults.

"Kelly! Are you ready to meet your new niece?" Tony asked, hugging the little girl.

She nodded eagerly, her auburn pigtails flopping forward into her face. She gazed inquiringly at Ziva, "Ok?"

Ziva nodded, "I am very well, Kelly. How are you?"

Kelly grinned her toothy smile. "Very well," she said, imitating Ziva. The group laughed.

Gibbs stepped forwards and picked his little girl up off the bed. She giggled and climbed onto his back.

Abby stepped forward to her friends. Ziva smiled and the two women hugged. The couple peered into the pink baby carrier, where baby Addy sat. McGee walked over with the black carrier holding Donny. Tony took Addy out of her carrier and Ziva took Donny out of his. Once out of the carriers, the carriers revealed Jack from _Nightmare Before Christmas_ and Zim from _Invader Zim_. Donny grabbed one of Ziva's fingers in his whole hand. Addy began to cry. Tony handed her to Abby.

"I'll be right back," he muttered as he left the room, not looking anyone in the eye.

Gibbs followed him out shortly after. He found him sitting in the garden outside that was used for people to visit patients confined to the hospital. He stood on a small bridge over a stream that flowed through the whole garden. He came to stop silently beside him.

"What're you doing DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head, "I don't know boss. I want this kid. I love Ziva. I'm just scared that I don't know, I won't be a good dad. That Ziva will hate me for not knowing how to raise a kid."

Gibbs put a hand on Tony's shoulder and squeezed encouragingly. Tony looked at him, Gibbs never showed this kind of support.

"You'll do fine. Ziva won't hate you because she doesn't know what to do either. You will all be fine. Look at me. I got a second chance at having a wife and my little girl. Kelly isn't her half sister, but I love her anyway. I love my family. Parenting isn't something you learn from a book, it comes naturally as your kid grows up. Anthony, you're like a son to me, and I'm proud of you. I know you've had quite a reputation with women, but like father, like son right? But Ziva loves you, and you love her, and you both love this baby, and that's all that matters," Gibbs told him.

Tony nodded, smiling, Gibbs was proud of him. "Thanks boss," was all he said.

Gibbs patted his back, "Now come on, their bringing you baby back. I think you'll wanna be there."

The two men walked back to the hospital room where they were met with inquisitive gazes. Tony sat on the edge of his wife's bed and held her hands, kissing her forehead lovingly. The women in the room 'awwed'.

Soon, a nurse in light pink scrubs pushed in a baby crib, where a little bundle wrapped in pink lay. She pushed it to Ziva's bedside and left, smiling at the new parents. Ziva carefully lifted the baby out and cradled it in her arms.

"Let's give the new parents time alone with their baby," Ducky said, shepherding the group out of the room, and softly closing the door behind him.

Ziva looked up at Tony, she looked so beautiful. She was glowing with pride as she held her first child. She had happy tears running down her smiling face. Tony wiped them away with his thumb and kissed her on the lips softly.

"Do you want to hold her?" she whispered to him, and he nodded.

She placed the baby carefully in his arms, then sat back to watch. Tony held the baby close to him and kissed her tiny cheek. She opened her little eyes and stared up at him. He was a completely different man than Ziva had met six years ago. Who knew he would ever settle down and start a family? Ziva loved him for changing into the man she now knew and loved.

"What will we name her?" Tony asked Ziva.

Ziva thought about it. Tony could see the wheels turning in her head as she thought about the perfect name for their little girl. A light went on in Ziva's head.

"What about Tali?" she asked Tony.

Tony nodded in agreement, but added, "I was thinking Abigail for her middle name."

"Tali Abigail," Ziva tested.

"I like it," Tony supplied.

"Tali Abigail it is," Ziva said, peering down at her little girl. She scooted up to Tony and wrapped her arms around his torso from behind, her chin propped over his shoulder, so she could see the baby.

"Should we let our family in?" Tony enquired. Ziva nodded, taking Tali Abigail from Tony so he could get up and call the rest of the team in.

Abby and Jenny (carrying Kelly) were the first ones in the door, soon followed by Gibbs and McGee (with the twins), with Ducky and Palmer bringing up the rear. Abby and Jenny cooed over the baby and Gibbs asked to be the first to hold her. Ziva handed her to him carefully, and he scrutinized the baby.

"She looks funny," he teased lightly.

"Like her father," Ziva grinned. Tony pouted good-naturedly.

Abby got to hold her next. "So, have you decided on a name?" Abby asked eagerly, handing the baby to Jen.

"Tali Abigail," Tony and Ziva chorused.

Abby burst into tears and hugged the new parents. Ziva patted her best friend on the back. Abby sniffled and went to hold her own daughter, who was now crying.

"May I see young Tali?" Ducky asked. Jen nodded and handed him the baby.

He looked at her lovingly, like a great-grandfather would look at his new great-grandchild. "You will be a beautiful girl," he told her, even though he knew she couldn't understand.

"And you and Gibbs will spoil her rotten!" Abby exclaimed, laughing. The rest of the team agreed, including Gibbs and Ducky.

"Jimmy, would you like to hold her?" Ziva asked. The young man jumped. He had been sitting quietly in a chair in the corner since the team had entered the room. He nodded enthusiastically and walked by Ducky, who handed him the little girl grudgingly.

"She's cute," Jimmy said.

"You've been awfully quiet Jimmy. What's up?" Tony asked curiously.

Jimmy smiled brightly, "I didn't want to say anything since this is Ziva and Tony's moment, but me and Elizabeth are getting married!"

The team congratulated him with pats on the back from the men and hugs from the women. He handed the baby back to Ziva, who turned to Kelly.

"Would you like to see her?" she asked.

The little girl nodded and Jenny carefully put her on the bed next to Ziva. She pulled back the blanket a little bit so she could see better.

"She's pretty," she said.

The team laughed. Elizabeth joined them with Ducky's mother, and the team congratulated the young nurse on her recent engagement. The couples stood around and played with all the children.

"Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind," Kelly quoted her current favorite movie, _Lilo and Stitch_.

Gibbs picked up his little girl and hugged her and his wife. "That's right, baby, that's right," he said, kissing her forehead.

FIN

**A/N: Did'ja like the end? If you've read my other stories, then you've probably been able to figure out that I love to play on the family aspect of the team. They are like a big, loving, sometimes dysfunctional family. Ducky is the grandfather; Gibbs and Jenny are the parents; McGee, Abby, Ziva, and Tony are the kids; Palmer is like a cousin who's becoming closer to a kid; and any offspring of these people are grandkids. Oh, and Vance is the butler. Haha! Your reviews would mean so, so, so SUPER much to me!**

**XOXO, Boss Z**


End file.
